


It's Nice to Be More Comfortable

by Pandora_Cat



Series: Silver Linings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kageyama liking his team/people more, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Not a lot of Kagehina rn, POV Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Cat/pseuds/Pandora_Cat
Summary: After accepting Kageyama's confession in their first year, Hinata and Kageyama have spent the past year together in simple bliss. Literally just fluff





	It's Nice to Be More Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is this a matter of trust?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596981) by [Imamessbutjustpretendimfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine/pseuds/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine). 



It’s been good, _really_ good. The past year has felt like nothing short than a gift from God, and even though it hasn’t put an end to all of the little hiccups that come with any relationship, it’s been great. Flourishing even, and it’s only getting better.

Thoughts like this are all that can come to mind since Kageyama started dating Hinata and he loved every second of it. Of course the teasing, head-grabbing, hand-dodging banter still rang out as loud as ever through the halls of Karasuno, it was always laced with a little bit of love or a glint of joy on each of their eyes. The freak duo was now a freak couple, and despite whatever the team might be teasing the pair about, it was pretty clear that everyone was happy that it happened.

Ever since Hinata accepted his confession, he had felt on cloud nine. The first day after, Kageyama couldn’t even think about anything else. Whatever details Hinata had been so concerned about, had been crying about, were not nearly as important as the fact that Hinata liked him back. Hinata. Liked. Him. Back. Even enough to admit probably the biggest secret the spiker possessed, being an omega. At the time, Kageyama was completely confused, and yeah, it was a big deal in some ways- Kageyama would never ignore something that was important to his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!_ )- but he couldn’t care less what his partner was. The most important thing was that the boy was his. 

And yeah, sure, Kageyama was a bit protective of Hinata sometimes, nearly slapping the bejesus out of Tanaka when the basta- ahem- senpai knocked the shorty over. But even the team has made a comment about how both Kageyama and Hinata have gotten “better” since they got together. Maybe it was the positive vibes, or maybe the palpable trust that Hinata put into Kageyama was finally disseminating into the rest of the team, but whatever the case the team was better than ever. 

Hinata seemed more comfortable now than ever before, which is something strange to say about the orange fluff because the kid could be comfortable _anywhere_. But something had changed- in a great way- since that day. It’s like the last bit of insecurity that hung around Hinata in quiet moments was finally gone. Hinata, who was always moving and jerking, settled down a bit. Still perpetually high on energy, but now enjoying himself instead of trying to prove himself, or hide himself. He would catch Sugawara and Daichi glancing over at the boy was a smirk or a smile at the end of their first year, happy to see the boy sliding comfortably into his official spot as a regular in the team and as a _person_ , not just an omega.

Of course, Kageyama would hear comments made about himself as well, almost never to his face but comments all the same. Sometimes the setter's name would come up in a conversation, or be mentioned in whispers between a couple of teens as they observed Hinata’s and Kageyama’s after-practice practice. And the feelings that came with this were new as well. Before, quiet whispers always put him on edge. They had nearly always left him with a tight throat, tight lips, and clenched hands (But never tears, Kageyama made sure of that). Now, ironically, Kageyama found a little bit of joy overhearing the fleeting secrets enclosed in those quiet (not always, but usually) couple of moments. He would, errr, casually pause to listen to Ennoshita mentioning about how it was easier to work with Kageyama. He would stop for a moment to overhear Nishinoya yelling out how proud he was of his awkward kouhai who “could finally do something nice without looking like he was about to shit his pants like usual” (which was definitely _not_ usual, thank you very much). He would look over to Yamaguchi reprimanding Tsukkishima for calling the setter a king again. It made him happy.

But mostly, Kageyama was happy when he heard these comments come back secondhand from Hinata. Hinata was an angel, of course. Maybe a loud, clumsy one; one that _literally_ fell from the sky because he can trip over thin air (apparently even the thinnest air of the exosphere). But it all came naturally, and anyone could see that. Which is why Kageyama’s favourite comments were not when Hinata was spouting nonsensical, shrill praises, the kind that had the potential the rupture eardrums, but when they came offhand. 

On occasion, Hinata would speak in thoughtful commentary instead of explosive emotion about what other people say. And that’s not to say Kageyama didn’t love Hinata’s explosive emotion. Hinata **was** an explosion. It’s just that those quiet comments were much rarer, and much more private, said as they were walking home from school or in the halls as they were heading towards the grassy plot where they ate lunch. Mentioned while they were tossing back and forth after practice or on the weekends. Mumbled in a sleepy haze as they cuddled on a couch or a bed, or sometimes sent via text. These were the _best_ , always leaving lingering butterflies and a cracked, small smile. Kageyama had spent a while thinking about why when particularly shocking comment from Kuroo had left him reeling a bit, and a short, 3 point list resulted on a scratch pad next to his bed.

 ~~Why I care about what other people say about me now~~ Why I like hearing what other people have to say via Hinata’s quiet contemplation  
(1) No social awkwardness where I need to figure out how to respond to their comment. 

(2) I can be sure he is saying what actually happened, as opposed to whatever his scrambled brain comes up with when he is giddy and animated

(2.5) Again, it’s rare, super rare initially, though that changed with time.  
(Yes, this can count as 2.5 because who said lists had to be integers. It was mentioned before and three is a much luckier number than four. Three is the amount of hours that Hinata needed to return his confession, so three is the number of reasons that need to be listed. Plus, who actually knows what integers are so who the fuck cares.)

(3) It proves Hinata thinks about him. Kageyama isn’t a drifting emotion that can sporadically disappear and then manifest again. He is real, and there in Hinata’s mind when they aren’t together, in Hinata’s conversations when they aren’t together, and there in Hinata's blissful, _real_ affection. Because really, if Hinata didn't care, then why would he thoughtful enough to choose to bring up these comments later (And not keep them to himself to be used for manipulation later. Yes Oikawa, anything purposefully hidden is considered manipulation).

And Kageyama appears in other people’s thoughts “independently”, without needing to be prompted by his prescence or Hinata’s cooing. Hinata proves that whenever those offhand comments come around. It just happens and Kageyama had no idea that this could result from just getting a boyfriend (ok, not any _boyfriend_ ~~But if he knew that getting a boyfriend would mean getting more friends when then…~~ ). All he’s saying is that being with Hinata is a dream. And he loves every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have recently become obsessed with Kagehina, and instead of doing homework I spewed this out instead, getting the idea from a particularly good fic that I gave credit to earlier, love your work Imamessbutjustpretendimfine!!! Anyways, hopefully I have time to continue this, I have plot ideas and everything. I'm just not sure I'll have the time right now ;-; Anyways people, enjoy the weekennnddd!!!!


End file.
